Like a Dead Fish
by 8JanTam8
Summary: Naruto unthinkingly made a comment (that wasn't exactly flattering) during a certain activity usually practiced by adults, and Sasuke didn't find it in himself to let the dobe get away with it, so of course, he sought to prove the blonde wrong instead...with much gusto. No, seriously, it would be his pleasure. PWP One-shot


A/N: ...I should be studying. Quickly wrote this with PocaHola's "Fuck it All" playing on repeat on the background. Haaaa~... OTL Anyways, all mistakes (both grammatically and in life choices) are my own.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>1<p>

Sasuke and Naruto have been married for a year now.

After dinner, when Naruto put the last dish on the dish rack, Sasuke walked up to him, gripping both ends of the sink and effectively trapping Naruto between his body and the counter top. When the blonde turned around, Sasuke inched closer until their bodies were flushed together. He then leaned over, brushing his cheek against his husband's scarred ones (Naruto: "It's a birthmark!"), and whispered sensually, breath ghosting over Naruto's ear,making him shiver, "Take me to bed."

With a flush of his cheeks, Naruto gripped his husband's waist and nodded before lifting the dark-haired man off the air. Sasuke wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders, and lowered his head onto the blonde's neck, pecking it with light kisses. This, amongst other things, made Naruto move even faster, much to Sasuke's ever growing delight (ahem, amongst other things).

Naruto toppled over Sasuke after dropping them both on the bed before capturing the dark-haired man's lips in a series of deep kisses. Sasuke lifts up slightly and positions them so no body parts were dangling off the bed before gripping the back of the blonde's neck, tilting his head sideways, and deepening the kiss into something that promised an amazing night (Naruto mentally gave himself a high-five—lucky!).

The room was soon filled with heavy panting and the obscene type of open mouth kissing before Sasuke broke free of the kiss (Naruto quickly taking this opportunity to lick along the side of Sasuke's neck) to pant out, "Take off my shirt, dobe."

More than happy to oblige, Naruto unbuttoned his husband's now rumpled dress shirt as he leaned up once more to capture that lovably demanding mouth of his spouse. With his chest free of clothing, it took Naruto no time at all to start exploring Sasuke's body, giving his nipples a slight squeeze (Sasuke gasped approvingly).

"Take off your shirt," Sasuke all but moaned. Naruto grinned in the kiss and did as he was told. Afterwards, Naruto leaned down and placed their naked chest flushed together, Sasuke's rapid heartbeat mirroring and beating alongside Naruto's own.

The warmth of the slightly flushed skin contact made Sasuke even more aroused, practically mewling, "Now…my belt…"

Sasuke lifted his hips, not missing the opportunity to show his husband his growing interest down there by giving a teasing grind, as Naruto practically whipped the belt off ('Fuck, that's hot,' Sasuke thought with a whimper) and threw it across the room.

"Hmmm, now yours, hurry."

Naruto took off his belt and returned his husband's previous grinding with one of his own afterwards.

Slapping away Naruto's necklace (mood killer), Sasuke all but growled, "your necklace."

With a breathy chuckle, the blonde quickly took off his necklace and placed it on top of the drawer by their bedside before giving a second thought and sliding off his watch as well. Turning back around to his love, he was met by a stretched out hand.

"Mine too," Sasuke said, "and then undo my pants," he added.

"…And then yours," an afterthought.

As Naruto leaned forward to place Sasuke's watch next to his, he couldn't help but mutter, "Yes, your majesty."

With a grin, Sasuke quickly shot back in what sounded suspiciously like a purr, "That's 'master' to you, slave."

Naruto growled and dove right back in, placing his hands on his husband's waist and grinding down, loving all of the appreciative (and slightly desperate) grunts and moans that he receives.

"H-Hurry, my-…my socks too," Sasuke groaned out, eyes shut close and hands tightly gripping the sheets beside him.

Naruto doesn't know if it was the sock thing (maybe just that word in general) but, with a slightly irritated (heavily mixed with arousal) huff, he murmured, "Yes sir, just lie there like a dead fish why don't you."

'Shit…' was Naruto's horrified last thought before he noticed how his partner stopped breathing and a heavy tension (not the sexual kind) and eerie silence filled the room.

"Say that again," a deadly demand from the figure underneath the blonde.

"I didn't-…I mean," The stuttered response.

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke flipped them over until he was sitting upright, knees on either side of the blonde's hips and hands effectively gripping the other's hands above the owner's head.

With an icy glace, Sasuke tilted his head, "Dead fish…huh. Well, fuck you."

Blanching, Naruto tried to save the night, "I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"No," Sasuke cut in, leaning forward and thrusting his hip down to rub at his husband's erection, "I mean it. Fuck. You."

Sasuke used the blonde's confused look to his advantage before repeatedly grinding his erection on Naruto's, removing his grip on the blonde's wrist to quickly unzip his pants before unzipping Naruto's, all the while panting with each thrust (more to himself), "I'll show you who's a dead fish in bed, you sexy dead last."

2

"J-Jesu—Fuck! Sasuke!"

Sasuke hummed as he took the blonde's throbbing erection deeper into his mouth, the vibrations all but making whatever the blonde wanted to say into choked sounds of a desperate moan.

3

"S-S'uke, I haven't even…"

Naruto tried to protest when Sasuke got up and positioned his ass on top of Naruto's pulsating, wet, and slick (thank you, Sasuke) cock.

After rolling the condom on his husband's penis, Sasuke grinned and reached behind, spreading his ass open and making motions that left little to interpretation, before a quiet "pop!" and Sasuke waving a butt plug in front of Naruto's flushed and dazed face.

"I planned to have sex with you tonight since this morning, so of course I already _came_ prepared, but that's nowhere near how much you'll _come_ for me tonight, dobe," Sasuke all but breathed out erotically (and composed enough for that play on word? God, his husband's just one piece of sexy-as-fuck work) as he slowly lowered himself onto Naruto's cock. Needless to say, it went in quite smoothly.

Both of their moans echoed in the room

4

"W-Wait…were you…wea-ah!-ring that," Naruto panted, "all day?"

"Hah, hahh, yes. I was so turned on with this inside my ass and you inside my mind. All the—hmmnn—dirty things I wanted to do. You should've seen me at work todaaAH!"

Sasuke's heated monologue was interrupted by Naruto's sudden thrust (so deep).

"Fuck!"

5

"Who's-"

Thrust.

"the-"

Thrust.

"Dead fish-"

A deep and angled thrust followed by a lengthy moan.

"Now."

"Fuck, fuck, ahhhh-shit, you're so tight Sasuke, yes, please, fuck me just like that," Was Naruto's clipped and heavily panted out reply.

Sasuke had it in him to grin, biting his lower lip, reaching back and supporting his weight on Naruto's knees, and pounding his ass deeper and faster (accompanied with some hip movements that Sasuke knew drove Naruto insane—both from the feeling and the visual) into Naruto's cock; a generous amount of pre-cum making it even slicker than ever, and for even more obscene sounds to echo in their bedroom.

Sasuke threw his head back and moaned, exposing everything unashamedly.

6

"Cum in me, cum in me, I want all of that inside me, holy shit, Naruto- fuck me so good, yes, yes, yes," Sasuke panted incoherently between moans and pants as he laid his head on his husband's chest, hands outstretched and intertwined with Naruto's (grip, hard) as his hips pump down to meet each of Naruto's own erratic thrusts, the lack of rhythm a sure indicator that Naruto's release is near.

With that dazedly on the back of Sasuke's mind, though, to be honest, most of it is just because of pure instincts (no one can ever accuse him of not knowing how his husband's body works), he pressed his stomach flat on top of Naruto's, trapping his erect cock between his and Naruto's flushed flesh, grinding, and marveling at the intense pleasure a little friction can create.

"Oh, fuck me, yes," he hissed.

7

Naruto hastily removed one hand from Sasuke's to grab his husband's waist and pound into it relentlessly before thrusting deep inside and staying still, letting out a prolonged grunt as he came.

"Holy God, Sasuke…" Naruto groaned out between gritted teeth.

8

The moment Naruto tightly gripped his waist (ass, more like it) and pound it into ecstatic oblivion was when Sasuke choked on sheer pleasure.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, fuck, fuckk-Ah!, Na—"

Eyes wide open, filled with pure and absolute lust.

Mouth agape in a silent scream of perfect pleasure.

He came, the sticky substance covering his and his husband's heavily panting stomachs—the sound and the feel of it enough to give Sasuke's pleasure worn body a nice shiver.

9

Sasuke groaned and rolled over, "Fuck, now I'm going to be exhausted _and_ sore tomorrow."

"Haa-, is that why you let me do all the work?"

Turning to face his blonde husband with a narrowed, but over-all fond, gaze, he replied, "That's right. This is a give-and-take marriage. I'll happily endure my sore ass if you can endure your own exhaustion. I thought you would've realized that by now, dobe."

"Um, sorry?"

Sasuke let out a huff of slightly indignant breath before moving closer until he can rest his head on top of Naruto's chest, absentmindedly removing the well-used condom from his husband flaccid, but still sensitive, cock and throwing it in the trash (conveniently near the bed, after much trial and error). Naruto, all the while, grabbed a couple of tissues from the bed-side table and wiped their stomach free of cum.

"Hn, just as long as you learned your lesson."

"Haha, I've learned plenty."

"Dobe. You better treat me well tomorrow after all I just did for you."

"Of course I will, master."

"Hm, lowly peasant. That means breakfast,"

Sasuke enforced with a light-hearted smack on Naruto's chest.

"Lunch,"

Another smack.

"And dinner—"

Smack.

"In bed," Sasuke concluded.

Naruto grinned and chuckled, "As you wish."

"And, no, ramen (another smack) does not count."

"Yeah, yeah, no ramen. I'll even put extra slices of tomatoes on the side, my dearest heart," Naruto obliged with a fond expression.

Sasuke looks up and Naruto, expecting another smack, closed his eyes, only to get a light and lovely kiss on the lips. Wrapping his arms around his blonde husband, Sasuke smiled in contentment, "Ah, so he can be trained (Naruto: "Hey!") I knew I married you for a reason."

A moment of silence with Sasuke gazing at his husband's eyes followed by a quiet, yet resolute, "I love you, Naruto."

A warm smile replaced Naruto's grin as he bend over and kissed the top of Sasuke's head and breathed in the scent of his mussed up, sex hair (another mental high-five for Naruto there despite the fact that his is probably twice as bad- high-five for Sasuke there).

"I love you too, Sasuke. Happy anniversary."

"Hm, yes and a lifetime more to come."

"Hah, you better believe it."

End.

* * *

><p>AN: Weird thing about me is that I find "lover" to be a gross word (almost as much as the word "moist" does), so I barely use it. I have nothing against it...just the pronunciation (and I think I watched this movie when I was in an impressionable age where this guy said it in a very disturbing way and the grossness of it all just stuck with me).


End file.
